oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Komachi Hikigaya
Komachi Hikigaya is Hachiman's younger sister. She is also a member of her school's student council. Appearance School Uniform Komachi wore this sailor uniform and plain skirt, when seen in or after school Swimsuit Komaci appears in her 'swimsuit' by the riverbank playing with yui(At some point when helping out with summer camp at the Chiba Mura Park with other Service Club members and Hayama's group) Casual Clothes komachi wore this when she went to chiba summer camp as a service club activity Monster costume komachi appears in a cat monster costume for the test of courage in chiba village summer camp to scare the elementary school children in the forest at night . Personality Unlike her brother, Komachi has a cheerful and lively personality. Relationships Hachiman Hikigaya Due to their contrasting personalities, Hachiman seems to dote on Komachi a lot. She understands that her brother has a corrupted personality but still cares for and relies on him regardless. While attached to her brother, she shows cleverness in trying to pair up Hachiman with Yukino or Yui. In the past, due to the absence of their parents, Komachi often comes home to an empty house. She hated feeling unloved and being constantly alone; one day, she finally runs away from home. Hachiman was the one to find her, and bring her back home. Ever since then, Hachiman started coming back home from school early before Komachi so she doesn't have to come back to an empty house. Hachiman also highly cares for her sister which is often shown in the series, to which his acquaintance teasingly refer it to as sis-con.It was mentioned that during her elementary school days ,hachiman took care of the cooking ,while their parents were away in work Additional kawasaki saki of class 2F developed respect for hachiman ,after meeting komachi Taishi Kawasaki She appears to be good friends with Taishi Kawasaki.Giving him advice about his family issue and slyly makes her brother to help him Service Club Komachi seems to have fine relationship with almost all acquaintance of her brother especially with the service club members. She even helped the service club in preparing a magazine as part of a campaign by the Chiba region to promote "Love and Marriage" to teenagers They even went out together for Shrine visit for new year and also to Chiba summer camp activity.She sometimes slyly setup date like situation with her brother and any individual of the service club members during their outing. Yukino Yukinoshita Yukino once mentioned that she was jealous of their sibling relationship.They seems to be on a good terms. komachi has high respect for her.They freely talk about various topic.Yukino genuinely care for komachi. Yui Yuigahama They seem to be on good terms,playing with each other in Chiba village.yui even left sable under the care of komachi during her family's summer vacation.komachi is more relaxed to hangout with her than yukino. Abilities She has very good cooking skills as she is usually the one that creates meals for herself and Hachiman. She seems rather perceptive of her brother as she is able to notice that Hachiman had done another social kamikaze even though she was not present at the time. She is good at taking care of Hachiman and knows most of his needs as quoted by Yukino. Quotes *"Is my mouth jammed?" *"Komachi-teki ni''' '''point ga takai." Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters